Mon petit Nuage
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Alors que Duo dors profondément, Heero se glisse sous ses dras et le prend tendrement dans ses bras. Rien d'original pour l'instant, mais tout se crée dans la tête du soldat parfait alors que,le lendemain matin, Duo lui raconte son rêve bizar.01x02


Titre : Mon petite nuage  
  
Auteur : Poufette  
  
Note : les persos pas à moi, comme d'hab et red'hab (lourd à force de le dire…c'est comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie…)  
  
Genre : romance, kawai, yaoi et sûrement one-shot ; pov d'Heero  
  
Couple : 01x02POWER !!!(je ne suis surtout pas fan du tout de ce couple !!D'abord, ce couple c'est comme moi et mon cœur, c'est pour la vie !)  
  
Résumé: Alors que Duo dors profondément, Heero se glisse sous ses dras et le prend dans ses bras. Rien d'original pour l'instant, mais tout se crée dans la tête du soldat parfait alors que, le lendemain matin, Duo lui raconte son rêve des plus ou moins bizarre...  
  
Mon petit nuage  
  
J'entre dans notre chambre commune et tombe sur son visage d'ange endormi. Les lèvres à peine entrouvertes laissant passer son souffle régulier, les yeux clos, son teint pâle et ses traits détendus… Il ressemble à un vrai ange fragile et sensible. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et l'observe dans son sommeil. Je lui caresse tendrement ses cheveux châtains que je repousse doucement pour lui dégager le visage.  
  
Il se retourne et je retiens mon souffle de peur de l'avoir réveillé. Si il me voit là, face à lui en train de le regarder dormir , je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirai… Je pense mal, voire très mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend de l'observer de la sorte, peut-être est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'attirance? Sa respiration reprend son rythme calme et mon cœur cesse de battre à toute vitesse alors que mes yeux se pose sur sa nuque dégagée. La couette ne protège plus entièrement son corps et ses épaules découvertes frissonnent. L'air frais de la pièce va lui faire du mal alors qu'il est dans son sommeil le plus profond…  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prends, mais je me glisse sous la couette et amène son corps contre mon torse. Sans vraiment coller son dos contre moi, je commence à poser ma tête derrière la sienne et à respirer l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux. Il s'appuie un peu plus contre moi, cherchant sûrement ma chaleur. Je passe mon bras de façon à le tenir près de moi et à le sentir vivre contre mon cœur.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, comme ça, contre lui, à apprécier ce contact doux et chaud, à savourer sa présence… Je me décide quand même à regagner mon propre lit, écoutant ma raison qui me crie de ne pas m'endormir dans ce paradis. Je réussis à trouver le sommeil, heureux d'avoir volé cette instant à ce bel ange endormi, mais frustré de n'avoir pu le faire à ses côtés.  
  
Réveil assez tardif mais je me sens de bonne humeur, voire différent. Je me remémore les événements de la veille et j'esquisse un tendre sourire. Je dois m'avouer vaincu par ce petit être... Je dois dire que ma carapace de glace a vraiment fondu depuis ma rencontre avec lui, et même si je reste assez froid et distant, j'ai évolué. Ce qui m'attriste peut être le plus et de me rendre compte que je ne pourrai jamais l'interresser n'étant pas assez social pour lui. Mais cet homme est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel; plus je le connais, plus j'ai envie de le découvrir...  
  
Descendant les escaliers lentement, j'arrive dans la cuisine pour me servir un café. J'aurai préféré ne pas l'y trouver de peur qu'il me dise que de m'approprier son lit comme ça n'est pas social. Je sais Duo que je ne suis pas expressif. J'aimerais tu sais, mais lorsque j'essaie, tu me regardes avec une expression étonnée. Je sais aussi qu'à chaque fois j'ai des réactions totalement décalées, mais cette nuit, même si tu dormais, j'ai eut une réaction normale. Je crois que c'est dû au fait que, pour la première fois, j'ai écouté mes sentiments. Et comme tu n'étais pas témoin de la scène, je n'eus pas cette peur qui d'ordinaire me broie l'estomac…  
  
Alors que je continue mon analyse, Duo me regarde d'un air rêveur. Quelques mèches ébouriffées lui retombant sur son front laiteux, la tête penchée et appuyée sur sa main droite, ses lèvres roses se joignent pour un tendre sourire. Je m'en aperçois et lui demande d'un ton froid et détaché ce qui lui arrive.  
  
''J'ai bien dormi…Très bien dormi…''  
  
Je n'en doute pas, avec moi qui te sers de bouillotte vivante… Au moins, j'aurais servi à quelque chose. Je lui réponds simplement d'un haussement d'épaule dégagé alors que mon cœur aurait souhaité t'offrir un sourire…  
  
''Enfin, presque…Arf, ce rêve !''  
  
Il me fixe toujours de son air perdu et serein alors que je commence à sentir mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné. De quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit mon Duo ? Essaierais-tu de m'annoncer d'une façon soft que tu faisais semblant de dormir ? Toujours d'un ton qui se veut inexpressif, je lui demande alors le pourquoi du comment d'un tel calme en lui. Attendant sa réponse, mes lèvres se posent sur le rebord de ma tasse et goûtent au liquide brun et chaud.  
  
''- Ah…si tu savais…C'était hum…Bon, aller, j'te raconte ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein ? Et me demande pas pourquoi j'fais des rêves aussi space parce que même moi je ne sais pas d'où ça vient !  
  
J'étais allongé sur un nuage, à regarder le ciel. Tu vas me dire que c'est con de rêver d'un nuage et que tu ne vois pas le rapport entre mon état et un nuage. Et c'est là où je te dis que c'était pas un nuage comme les autres. Déjà il était tout doux et prenait la forme de mon corps. Tu vois, le genre de truc trop trop confortable ! Et le mieux, c'était qu'il était chaud, pas froid comme on pourrait le penser, non non, il était chaud ! Comme si il voulait m'empêcher d'attraper froid. Et puis à un moment, on aurait même dit qu'il m'as pris dans ses bras. Si si, jte jure ! Tu vas me prendre pour un taré, mais un petit morceau de lui est passé au dessus de moi pour se poser sur mon torse et il m'a serré contre lui - ou alors c'est moi qui me suis collé à lui ?- Même qu'à ce moment là, le ciel est devenu tout sombre et j'ai pu observer les étoiles…Comme si j'étais au paradis. Finalement il est partit… Je me suis réveillé et j't'ai vu te coucher. Tient, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu jusqu'à cette heure ci ?  
  
- Ca ne te regardes pas.  
  
- Wa, ok man, j't'agresse pas ! Moi qui voulait être sympa avec toi en te racontant mon rêve…''  
  
Sur ce il se lève et me laisse seul avec mon café. Je m'en veux de lui avoir répondu aussi agressivement. Il ne voulait qu'engager une discussion avec moi, et comme à chaque fois j'ai tout gâché. Je ne comprends même pas mes propres réactions car j'adore sa compagnie et je la fait fuir avec mon comportement défensif…  
  
Ce rêve me perturbe l'esprit depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression que ce nuage, c'était moi… Si je dois le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves, cela ne me dérange pas. Bien au contraire, de savoir que je suis la raison de ce regard si adorable de ce matin me donne le cœur léger. Première fois que je ressens cela…  
  
Je le regarde se coucher alors que je reste assis sur mon lit à réfléchir. Il me dit de dormir au moins cette nuit pour éviter de devenir insomniaque. Tu t'inquiètes seulement pour moi Duo, ou pour le soldat que je suis ? De plus je le suis devenu à cause de toi, de tes lèvres que je désires plus que tout et de ton sourire qui m'obsède et pour lequel je vis.  
  
Sa respiration se fait plus lente et régulière. Il est enfin parti au pays des rêves alors je m'approche de lui et reprend la même place que la veille. Chose que j'attendais depuis le matin au réveil, je serre son corps contre le miens et reprends possession de son odeur.  
  
Lendemain, même réveil que la veille… Je n'ai pas osé resté près de lui et son lit est déjà vide. Pendant qu'il dort, je lutte contre le sommeil pour ne pas m'assoupir à ses côtés. Pas que cela me déplairai, juste que j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette par la suite. Il crois que c'est un nuage venant du paradis et cela me suffit largement. Arrivant dans la cuisine, je le vois entrain de terminer son petit déjeuné. Il s'est lui aussi levé tard alors qu'il s'est couché assez tôt. Ou alors il a simplement traîné devant la télé… Je lui demande si il a revu son nuage, il me réponds que oui. Je suis donc bien la raison de son rêve… Une question me brûle alors les lèvres.  
  
''Alors, tu as bien dormi? ''  
  
Je vais enfin savoir si c'est réellement moi la raison de son bonheur…  
  
''Bien sûr !''  
  
Je le vois se diriger vers la sortie, et, passant devant moi, s'arrête. Il se retourne, s'approche de mon oreille qu'il frôle tendrement et murmure ces derniers mots dans un sourire enfantin.  
  
''Bien sur, puisque c'est toi mon petit nuage…''  
  
Fin  
  
Poufette: Et voilà, fini le petit one-shot! Pour plus de renseignements sur la relations entres ces deux là, contacter DUo au 06.63.8  
  
Duo: Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là? Tu donnes pas mon numéro de portable, t'es malade ou koi?  
  
Poufette: Hééé, j't'ai mis avec Heero alors j'ai tous les droits!  
  
Duo: Pas convaincu moi, même pas eut de bisous... -petite moue-  
  
Heero: C'est vrai ça, même pas de lemon...  
  
Poufette: Ba, on peut pas tout avoir! Déjà que je prépare une scène chaude entre vous deux dans amour ou amitié alors on ne se plain pas!Et pis peut être que si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, je ferais peut être une séquelle de vous deux, qui sait?  
  
Duo: Reviewer là, siouplèèè, pour moi!!!  
  
Quatre&Trowa: Et nous, on peut pas avoir de lemon dans amour ou amitié, pas possible?  
  
Poufette: Hum.... - réfléchis- Pas sûr, zêtes le côté tendre et Kwai de la fic, j'vais pas tout gâcher quand même...Enfin, bon...  
  
Duo: T'aurais pu faire mieux et te fouler un peu plus quand même..  
  
Poufette: Heu...j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessu, jt'assure! - se rend compte de ce que Duo vient de dire- Duo, rappelle moi ki ki é l'auteuse?  
  
Duo: Heu...toi...  
  
Poufette: Donc, ki k'a tout les droits?  
  
Duo: Toi....  
  
Poufette: Et donc?  
  
Duo: J'ai compris, je m'écrase... 


End file.
